U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,773 discloses an expandable structure for deployment in interior body regions, in which a complicated wrapping-deploying mechanism (legend 56 in FIGS. 3, 5, 6, 9, 10-17 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,773) is needed to insert the expandable structure into the vertebra body through a channel pre-formed. First, the structure is wrapped into a wrapped condition to facilitate the insertion of the structure into the vertebra body through the channel, avoiding the structure from being stuck in the channel. Next, the wrapping-deploying mechanism is used to restore the structure to its original shape for carrying out subsequent steps. Please refer to FIGS. 9-12 and related description in U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,773 for details.
US patent publication Nos. 2004/0073308 and 2006/0149379 disclose a porous mesh device without a wrapping-deploying mechanism. However, in order to avoid the expandable porous mesh device from being stuck in the channel, obstructing the performance of the subsequent steps, a cavity needs to be created in advance in the vertebral body (referring to FIGS. 2-15 of the two publications), the femoral head (referring to FIG. 16-18 of the two publications), or the tibia plateau (referring to FIG. 19-21 of the two publication), thereby the porous mesh device can be pushed forward after being stuck in the channel. Thus, the porous mesh device is deployed in the cavity and then retracted to a pre-determined position, thereby completing a deploying step of the porous mesh device. Since the application of this porous mesh device needs to create a cavity in a bone under treatment, the operation time is lengthened and the recovery time after operation is prolonged, as well.